Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access various services, such as a search service or a social networking system (or service). When utilizing a computing device, a user will generally interact with one or more computing devices or systems, and various interfaces associated therewith. In order to make such interactions more intuitive, users can be provided with the ability to interact using “natural language” requests. For example, rather than a user having to type in a search request for “weather Alameda, Calif.,” the user can type in the natural language request “What is the weather in Alameda today?” Automated natural language processing techniques can be used to analyze and determine an appropriate response to a user's natural language request.